Fix You
by MJStevie
Summary: After a hit and run incident during which he saves Makoto's life, Haru is left permanently unable to swim. With Haruka shattered and depressed, it's up to Makoto to try to piece his broken best friend back together. Eventual MakoHaru. Slight SouRin/Reigisa. Rated T for depression, dark thoughts and blood.


**Disclaimer: Nope, as you might have guessed I don't own Free! or any of it's characters. I also do not own any of the rights to Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The Horizon **

_Can you hear the silence?  
>Can you see the dark?<br>Can you fix the broken?  
>Can you feel... can you feel my heart?<em>

Haruka Nanase rubbed a towel through his wet hair, sitting on one of the long benches in the Samezuka Academy changing room. Haru and the other members of the Iwatobi High School swimming club had just completed a gruelling joint practice with the other school.

It wasn't long before Matsouka Rin sat himself down beside the black haired boy, his black "Shark" towel too draped over his longer red locks.

"You guys did some good work today." Rin flashed a pointy toothed grin. Haru nodded, standing up to walk over to his locker and placed his goggles inside, grabbing his gym bag as he went.

"I'm sore all over, that was hard. Were you and Gou-chan trying to kill us, Rin-chan?" Nagisa Hazuki was on the other side of the room, sitting on the floor with his back up against the long row of lockers. Rei Ryugazaki, who was standing beside Nagisa, uttered some words of agreement.

"Just remember Nagisa, even though it's hard it'll pay off in the long run." This time the voice was Makoto Tachibana, Iwatobi's captain and all round nice guy. He shot a smile in the blond boy's direction. "Haru, are you nearly done? The bus leaves soon."

Makoto appeared in the blue eyed boy's line of vision, fully dressed and tying his shoelace, some drips of water still evident on his light brown hair. He looked at the dark haired freestyle swimmer, running a hand through his damp locks. Haru shrugged on his jacket and bent down to tie the laces on his trainers.

"I'm coming now." Makoto lifted his gym bag and strode over to the changing room door, looking back over his shoulder before his eyes darted the watch on his wrist.

The ever patient gentle giant didn't tell his friend to hurry up though he knew that they were going to be late. It was a further five minutes before Haruka departed the changing room. He and Makoto took to sprinting out of Samezuka Academy towards the bus stop.

As they left, the doors swung shut behind them. The icy November air burned their cheeks, and made their puffed breaths white in the darkness. Despite it being only around 6 O'Clock in the evening, the night had already began to fall.

Propelling themselves out of the gates to Rin's school, they shot down the pavement. Makoto was slightly ahead with the raven head hot on his tail.

* * *

><p>The street lights cast an eerie glow on the ground as the two boys made their way steadily along the footpath. Car headlights occasionally whipped past as the few now sparse cars made their journeys home.<p>

Makoto let out a long yawn, stretching his arms out above his head. His childhood best friend walked along beside him; silent as always. They both had thier gym bags slung over their shoulders as they trudged onward.

"That joint training with Samezuka was really tiring," Makoto remarked, "Too bad we missed the last bus home." Haru nodded, keeping his azure orbs fixed on the footpath ahead.

Makoto and Haru had to leave earlier than everyone else to get their bus home... but they were too late seeing as training had run over time. The next bus was due in around 2 hours time. That was the reason the two boys had decided it was far better to just walk the 30 minute journey home.

After Makoto had spoken, a familiar silence settled over the pair as they continued to the walk home. Makoto cast his green eyed gaze over his best friend.

The light bounced off his ebony locks, highlighted his blue eyes. Even though the two were not conversing at that moment in time, the taller teen could feel the constant presence of the raven-headed boy beside him. A small smile flickered over his features.

Their journey continued in companionable silence for a few long minutes, until they reached a zebra crossing. Waiting for the man to turn green so they knew they could cross safely, the two pairs of eyes watched as the cars drove past at varying speeds.

A car zipped past the two boys, cold air rustling litter a their feet. A chocolate bar wrapper flew up and drifted towards Haruka's face. the dark haired boy batted it away with an air of annoyance . Makoto shivered and pulled his coat tighter around himself. It was a few moments before the green man flashed on the other side of the road. Checking once more, the two boys began to cross the lanes of traffic.

The taller boy stepped out first followed immediately by Haru. Makoto was talking but Haru wasn't really listening. He was deep in his own thoughts, as usual. However, Makoto's voice soothed him. It was a constant reminder of his companionship. The murmur of his friend's words was part of a routine Haru enjoyed. It made him feel safe, kept him assured he was not alone.

His feet touched the road rhythmically, he could just hear the taller boy's voice. That is, until a high pitched screeching filled his ears. A car swerved haphazardly around the corner and through the red light. The world suddenly seemed to stop, suspended in that one moment.

He heard Makoto's sharp intake of breath, the sickening sound of the brakes being pushed to the limit and frantic honking of a car horn. All common sense left his body and he rammed himself into his friend's back, exerting all his force to push Makoto out of the vehicle's path. He staggered, he was fully exposed. Makoto fell hard onto the footpath.

Haru felt the impact of the car slamming into his body before he crashed on to the windscreen. He felt weightless. Another thud and he had somehow ended up behind the car and on the road. He was sure he heard a faint "Haru!" before the screech of tyres deafened him to the world.

His eyes fluttered and he felt suddenly disconnected from his body. Black dots had started to creep in round the edges of his vision. A pair of familiar green, fearful eyes appeared in his fading line of sight. Makoto's mouth seemed to be forming his name over and over again but the blued eyed teen couldn't hear a word. Even his soothing wordless murmur was gone, replaced by an incessant enveloping quiet.

He saw a cut on Makoto's cheek, crimson blood dripping from his nose. Haru didn't know why they were there but he didn't like seeing Makoto hurt. He tried to open his mouth to speak but no noise came out, his head span with the effort. He tried to reach up and wipe away the blood dribbling down his best friend's chin. But his body just wouldn't co-operate.

His eyes drooping further closed, the silence beckoned him into it's warm embrace of nothingness. He fell willingly into it's swirling void that was exactly the same shade of green as Makoto's tearful eyes.

* * *

><p>Rin collapsed backwards onto his bunk. The slats above him moved when Sousuke readjusted his position. The ruffle of pages above told him his room mate was definitely reading, though he had seen him bring a book up there anyway.<p>

Turning round so he lay properly on his bed, he put his hands behind his head and stared at the bottom of the overhead bunk. His shirt lay discarded a few metres away beside his still full gym bag. The training had been brutal. The washing, he had decided, could wait until later.

"Yo, Sousuke." He heard a groan from the other boy.

"What?" Came an indignant response.

"What are you reading?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I'm bored." A dark head of hair appeared from the above bunk.

"You sound like a whiny child." The shark shot him a death glare, his pointed teeth momentarily flashing.

"I do not." Sousuke rolled his eyes and went back to reading. Fed up with his antisocial companion, he took out his phone. 4 unread messages from Gou. Typical. _Always checking up on me_, he thought wearily. With nothing else to do, he replied to her with a _"Leave me alone Gou" _Which earned him a reply within a few seconds of _"CALL ME KOU"._

Sighing heavily, he put the phone down. "You're the complete opposite of Ai you know." He heard the taller boy shuffle on the bed but no reply came so he continued, "At least he actually spoke. Even if it was a little too much."

On the above bunk, Sousuke sighed dramatically but continued reading. Well "reading". It was more staring at the page while thinking. His shoulder was hurting but he didn;t want to tell Rin. His teal eyes stayed glued to the page, his serious expression intact. No one knew about his shoulder. Well, no one except Kisumi, but that hardly mattered as no one saw much of the strawberry haired teen any more.

The silence stretched between them for a while. Rin laying bored, Sousuke reading. Before long, Rin's phone began to vibrate and ring. Lifting it, eager for a distraction from the quiet, Rin looked at the caller ID.

Huh. Makoto. He was sure Makoto would have no reason to be calling him now. Shrugging it off, he swiped the accept button.

"Makoto, hey... woah slow down... he WHAT?!" Rin jumped up off the bed. "No, stay there. I'm coming right now. It's okay, I'll be there soon." The line went dead at the other end. Rin began to pull on a t-shirt and a hoody, hurriedly shoving on his trainers.

"Rin? What is it?" Sousuke had abandoned the book and was now looking at the red head in concern. Red eyes met teal.

"It's Haru." Rin's expression was a mix of worry and disbelief. Sousuke came down from the bunk.

"What happened to Nanase?" The panic was evident in Rin's eyes as the whale shark asked the question.

"Makoto was hysterical," Rin began, one shoe on while he tried to tie the other, "I got something about a car and the hospital but he was hard to make out." Grabbing his phone, he made for the door.

Barely sparing a glance back at his friend, he began to sprint as fast as he could out of the dormitories and outside, into the darkness of the night. One thing repeating in his mind;

_"Please keep the idiot alive until I get there."_

**_A/N: So here it is, my first Free! fanfic. Sorry (not sorry) for the angst. Isn't Makoharu angst the best angst? I'll update soon. See you guys soon.  
>Mary x<em>**


End file.
